


How Steve Rogers Met Bucky Barnes

by M_G_M



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, First Meetings, Friendship, bucky barnes and steve rogers meet for the first time, kid AU, thats it, they're friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_G_M/pseuds/M_G_M
Summary: How Steve Rogers met Bucky Barnes.





	How Steve Rogers Met Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!

James Buchanan Barnes and Steve Rogers had met almost twelve years to the day before they began sharing a college dorm. There was a bully named Brock who liked to pick on those smaller than him, especially Steve. Steve drew Brock’s attention because he didn’t just give in. He gave Brock a chase.

“Give me all you got.” Brock barked at the terrified kid held in place by two of his delinquent jerks. “I don’t have anymore.I-I-I-I-I swear it.” Brock stepped closer to him and held his fist a breath from his face. “You sure about that.” He said softly.

“Brock, let him go.” Brock glanced over his shoulder and saw that Steve Rogers had pushed his way to the front of the watching crowd. 

“Oh yeah, what’re you gonna do if I don’t?”

“This.” Stated Steve simply as he charged Brock, who saw him coming and easily grabbed him by the waist and tackled him to the ground. He began to rain punches onto Steve’s face, breaking his glasses in the process. 

“HEY!” Brock heard an outraged yell and barely had the time to turn his head before being tackled off of Roger’s frame. He and the unknown assailant grappled for purchase and then the stranger had him flipped over with his face in the dirt. 

“SAY YOU”RE SORRY! TO BOTH OF ‘EM.”

“Fine, fine. Jeez I’m sorry.” 

One of Brock’s cronies had gotten the teacher and all three boys: Brock, Bucky, and Steve were suspended for the rest of the week. Brock had been carted off by his parents, but Bucky and Steve had sat in the front office holding paper towels to their bleeding noses when at some point Bucky had leaned over and said “I’m Bucky. We just moved here.”  
“I’m Steve." A few beats of silence passed before  
"Wanna be friends?”  
Bucky grinned.  
“Yes.”


End file.
